The present invention relates generally to a suspension structure for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure of a link-type vehicle rear suspension such as a parallel link suspension.
As is well known, satisfactory vehicle suspension is based upon two contradictory requirements. One is driving stability which can be obtained by increasing damping force against relative movement of the vehicle body, wheel and wheel axle to keep the positional relationship of the vehicle body and wheel constant. Although driving stability will be increased by increasing of damping forces, riding comfort may be degraded due to increasing rigidity of the suspension assembly. Namely, by increasing rigidity, the suspension assembly is apt to transmit road shock directly to the vehicle to cause rough riding. On the other hand, riding comfort can be increased by reducing damping force of a suspension assembly to permit relatively large displacement of the vehicle body and wheel with respect to each other. This, in turn, may increase rolling, pitching and yawing of a vehicle to degrade driving stability. Therefore, it is impossible to satisfy both requirements completely.